


rumor has it (the dead don't die)

by feloriel



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-typical Undeath, Chronic Resurrection Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloriel/pseuds/feloriel
Summary: Вы разве не слышали? Кель'тас мёртв.





	rumor has it (the dead don't die)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rumor has it (the dead don't die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365351) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 

— Я тебя знаю.

Хирург переводит взгляд с руки Кольтиры, в данный момент отделённой от его тела, на самого рыцаря смерти. Выдержав вопросительный взгляд мужчины, он щёлкает языком и снова принимается зашивать глубокую рану. Кольтира разорвал запястье, пытаясь вырваться из оков — опять, так что даже не поймёшь врач сейчас так раздражён тем, что ему, скорее всего, снова придётся его зашивать, или же необходимостью поддерживать пустую беседу.

— Клянусь, что знаю, — настаивает он, когда мужчина ничего не говорит. Его воспоминания об этом месте туманны и смешаны, но он точно знает лицо, просто не может понять, кому же оно принадлежит. 

— Конечно же знаешь, — отвечает хирург, словно бы пытаясь его усмирить, в то же время не теряя безразличности в голосе. — Я зашивал тебя с самого первого дня. Вот так мы и знакомы. Встань ровно, пожалуйста.

Кольтира слушается, пусть и несогласно качает головой.

— Ты не похож на врача.

Тот завязывает узел на конце нити, тянет его зубами, убеждаясь в надёжности, и начинает пришивать руку Кольтиры назад к плечу.

— А я и не врач, — бормочет мужчина, — но зато умею шить.

Это совсем не успокаивает. Но будет так же неспокойно, если отвлекать человека, отвечающего за положение его руки на теле, так что Кольтира замолкает, позволяя тому продолжить работу. Мысль, однако, никак не оставляет его в покое. Эти лицо и голос… Может, они знали друг друга ещё до всего этого? Был ли он одним из Фарстрайдеров? Нет, он может поимённо назвать каждого из тех, с кем служил. Но этот человек кажется слишком важным чтобы сойти за случайного знакомого, как бывает когда видишь кого-то на улице и вспоминаешь что уже встречал — нет, здесь не тот случай.

Хирург, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, заканчивает работу, туго затягивая нить и обрезая лишнее. 

— Всё, готово, — говорит он, наконец-то отодвинувшись. — Сейчас кто-то придёт и отведёт тебя назад в… клетку.

У Кольтиры даже нет сил на это злиться. Он уже привык к этому, к ленивой рутине пыток, время от времени прерываемой Сильваной, что бросает его на врагов, словно забытый меч из пыльного угла оружейной. Рыцарь бросает на врача пустой взгляд, пусть тот и, повернувшись спиной, собирает инструменты, раскладывая их на места. Странно, но Кольтира замечает, что плечи хирурга напряжены словно бы от смеси отчаянья и ярости, и он уже открывает рот чтобы спросить...

Откуда-то издали доносятся звуки битвы и он резко поворачивает голову к двери, краем глаза замечая, что врач делает точно то же. Он замирают, пристально смотря на дверь, пока звуки становятся всё ближе и ближе, дополняясь голосами. Кольтира бросает ещё один взгляд на хирурга. Тот не обращает на него никакого внимания, с нечитаемым лицом наблюдая за дверью. Было бы так просто сократить расстояние, схватить скальпель...

Дверь с грохотом распахивается. За ней стоит рыцарь смерти, а рядом с ним...

— _Тассариан,_ — шепчет Кольтира, скорее рефлекторно чем осознанно. Он смаргивает, хмурится, когда мужчина не исчезает, как положено видениям. — Ты... 

Его друг пересекает комнату, полностью игнорируя врача, и даже не даёт Кольтире времени спрыгнуть с операционного стола, на котором тот сидел, перед тем, как его обнять. 

Кольтира замирает, стоит только чужим рукам коснуться его; на то слишком много причин — неловкость, страх, удивление среди прочих, что он даже не возьмётся назвать. Но Тассариан тут, настоящий и осязаемый, и пусть он и не обнимает друга в ответ, но всё же расслабляется в его руках. Бросив взгляд через плечо Тассариана Кольтира видит, как второй рыцарь смерти приставляет рунический клинок к горлу врача. Того такая угроза, кажется, совсем не пугает, и он просто смотрит на них в ответ, склонив голову набок словно любопытная птица. 

Тассариан отходит от него, но его руки всё ещё остаются на боках Кольтиры.

— Мы здесь чтобы тебя освободить, — говорит он, смотря на Кольтиру с не свойственной ему нервозностью.

— Прошло уже столько времени, — шепчет Кольтира.

Лицо Тассариана каменеет и он коротко кивает, словно это движение причиняет ему боль. 

— Так и есть, — он выпрямляется, позволяя рукам опуститься. — Мы должны поспешить, пока не пришла стража. 

Кольтира спрыгивает со стола пока Тассариан открывает врата смерти и бросает взгляд на хирурга, что смотрит на них с полным равнодушием.

— Ты нас не остановишь.

— Что у тебя за привычка говорить очевидное, — задумчиво говорит врач. — Я верен Королеве Банши так же, как и вы. Оставайтесь, уходите — мне всё равно, а затем бормочет себе под нос, — мне хотя бы не придётся снова тебя сшивать. 

Они не спрашивают, хочет ли он уйти с ними. Он не рыцарь смерти, не один из них, и они уже успели забыть что такое сочувствовать кому-либо вне Чёрного Клинка. Они проходят сквозь врата смерти, сначала Тассариан, затем Кольтира, а после третий рыцарь смерти, на случай если врачу внезапно захочется схватить Кольтиру и в последнее мгновение вытащить его из портала.

Он ничего такого не делает. Просто смотрит, как они уходят, и устало вздыхает, когда разрыв в пространстве закрывается и исчезает. 

-

— Ты мог сделать хоть что-то! Хоть _что-то!_ Чтобы их остановить!

Он закатывает глаза за спиной Королевы Банши и, когда она разворачивается, чтобы обвиняюще ткнуть пальцем, поднимает оба запяться и бросает многозначительный взгляд на покрытые рунами кандалы, опутывающие запястья. 

— Ты, — шипит она, — в бою не зависишь от магии.

— Да разве?

— Ты знаешь как орудовать мечом!

— Ах, да, конечно. Мечом. Который у меня, конечно же, есть, — невозмутимо говорит он, жестом указывая на пустоту на бедре, где был бы меч, если бы таковой у него имелся.

Она насмешливо усмехается, но не говорит ничего в ответ, слишком разозлённая, чтобы выразить это словами. Она она разворачивается и продолжает мерить шагами комнату, и её облик королевы осколок за осколком ломается под его безучастным взглядом. Он уверен — в целом мире в живых не осталось никого, кому бы Сильвана позволила увидеть себя такой. Без масок. Без всяких притворств. Не осталось никого, кто знал бы её до всего этого и заметил бы изменения.

Никого, кроме него.

Она внезапно останавливается посреди комнаты. Он готовится к удару. Сильвана сжимает пальцы и уже в следующее мгновение резко разворачивается и за горло прижимает его к стене, скаля клыки перед самым лицом. 

— Мне стоило бы убить тебя на месте и скормить гулям, — шипит она.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — звучит в ответ с тенью сожаления.

Вместо злого взгляда, что он ожидал после своих правдивых слов, она язвительно, издевательски усмехается, позволяя ему упасть. 

— А ведь правда. Тебе бы такое слишком понравилось.

Он не удостаивает это ответом и просто выходит из комнаты. Раздражает то, что она, скорее всего, этого и хотела, но он не ненавидит себя настолько сильно, чтобы вернуться назад только ради нелепого протеста.

-

Легион надвигается. Пусть он не видел этого собственными глазами, но он не глухой — новость разносится эхом по Подгороду и звенит сталь на Отрёкшихся, готовящихся к войне. Видно и посторонних, что, передавая сообщения и приказы, приходят и так же исчезают. С каждой строкой настроение Сильваны всё ухудшается и теперь он старается избегать тех частей Подгорода, где она часто бывает. К несчастью, она знает, где он любит бывать, и чтобы от неё сбежать приходится покидать излюбленные тёмные углы и выбираться ближе к поверхности. 

Он встречает всё больше людей. Стоит сказать, от этого он не в восторге.

Сейчас же он сидит достаточно высоко над улицами чтобы его оставили в покое, скрытый тенями, без которых сложно представить город. Хотелось бы сказать, что ему скучно, но он чувствует скуку и усталость уже так долго, что сложно отличить их от обычного состояния.

— Привет.

Сморгнув, он вырывается из своих мыслей. Он уже слишком привык к неслышным шагам Отрёкшихся, чтобы пугаться внезапного появления охотницы на демонов рядом с собой. Она осторожно балансирует — с огромными крыльями ей здесь куда теснее, чем ему, и её слепые глаза горящие пламенем скверны смотрят прямо на — через — него. Он не ставит под вопрос её присутствие: её собратья появляются везде, где их не ждут.

— Привет, — здоровается он, а затем, потому что обычно ему задают именно этот вопрос, добавляет:

— Сильвана в лаборатории.

Всем почему-то кажется, что, раз он тоже мёртвый эльф крови, то всегда должен чувствовать где она находится. Со временем стало проще постоянно знать её расположение, чем говорить каждому встречному, что, нет, у них с Сильваной нет телепатической связи. 

— Отлично, — отзывается охотница на демонов, запросто этим показывая что ей как-то наплевать на сей факт. — А что ты здесь делаешь?

— Сижу, как видишь.

Она раздражённо рычит.

— Нет, что ты _здесь_ делаешь, — повторяет она, ставя ударения так, словно это как-то поможет ему понять смысл её слов.

— Я Отрёкшийся, — отвечает он не без нотки горечи. — А это Подгород. Это мне стоит у тебя спрашивать, что я, собственно, и сделаю. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Она игнорирует этот вопрос и лишь придвигается ближе в его личное пространство, почти цепляя своими рогами, когда замирает в паре сантиметров от его лица, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Ты Кель’тас, — говорит она, словно это очевидно. Словно это_ имеет какое-то значение._ — Ты не должен быть здесь.

Страх молнией пронзает его тело и разносится по нему, словно пламя.

— Ты разве не слышала? — он отодвигается и собирает всю храбрость что в нём осталось. — Кель'тас мёртв.

Её фырканье даёт понять, что она не купилась, но затем охотница подаётся назад, а потом вперёд, балансируя на краю и готовясь взлететь. Но она всё ещё смотрит на него через плечо — яркая зелень глаз просвечивает сквозь чернильные пряди.

— Всех Иллидари призывают на фронт, — говорит она, стараясь как можно чётче произносить слова через острые клыки. — Ты не должен здесь быть.

А затем она спрыгивает с края, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту. Только сейчас до него доходит, что у неё тоже не было ни единой причины здесь быть. Всех охотником на демонов заключили после смерти их господина. Кто их освободил? Майев, скорее всего. Только она могла это сделать. Ситуация должна быть ещё хуже, чем ему казалось, если Надзирательница решила искать помощи Иллидари.

Но их до ужаса сложно за собой вести: те, скорее всего, разойдутся сразу после освобождения, каждый отправившись на свою охоту. Во всём мире есть всего один человек, способный призвать их на фронт и заставить слушаться, и это...

Вы разве не слышали? Иллидан мёртв.

Эта мысль преследует его пока разгорается война. Сильвана тащит его за собой, когда покидает Подгород чтобы повести Отрёкшихся против Легиона, даёт ему меч и говорит принести хоть какую-то пользу. Он отказался бы просто чтобы её побесить, но… воздух на поверхности слишком сладок, а возможность помахать мечом и делать хоть что-то слишком хороша, чтобы выкинуть её просто назло Сильване. Пусть порой и хочется обратить меч против неё, он сдерживается. Они однажды были... не друзьями, но союзниками, и не только она винит его в своём проклятии. Он не спас её, не спас их народ; может, это меньшее из того, что он заслуживает.

Со временем он начинает об этом жалеть. Как приятно было бы её пырнуть, а, будь он по-настоящему мёртв, то не оказался бы в этой ситуации.

Она кинула в него отрядом Отрёкшихся и приказала делать что-то полезное перед тем, как исчезнуть и пытаться наладить перемирие с Альянсом. Какая-то его часть всё ещё требует сражаться с Легионом пока от него ничего не останется, и именно она привязывает его к месту куда сильнее, чем присутствие Сильваны: куда ему идти, если сражения тут?

Вышло так, что он оставил других Отрёкшихся позади — пусть сами разбираются. Они должны быть достаточно умны, чтобы выжить без него, а если и нет, то ему всё равно. Ему нужно побыть в одиночестве, нужно быть в гуще битвы, окружённым лишь демонами. Как же приятно врезаться в их ряды. Это успокаивает тревогу в его душе, рассеивает чувство неправильности, появившееся после перерождения в нежить.

А затем ломается его дерьмовый меч.

Это не было бы проблемой, носи он запасной, как и делал до того, как попал под власть Сильваны. Это не стало бы проблемой, не отделись он от других Отрёкшихся солдат, что должны были за ним присматривать.

Это не было бы проблемой, будь у него магия.

Он вонзает остатки клинка в голову надвигающегося демона и не успевает вытащить его до того, как приходится отойти, чтобы не попасть под следующую атаку. Безоружным ему остаётся лишь уклоняться от летящих ему в лицо когтей, спотыкаясь, отступить от удара, что наверняка снёс бы ему голову с плеч — это не так уж и сложно, там только нитки — и, оказавшись в безвыходном положении, заблокировать зубы чудища рукой. 

О Свет, он уже мёртв, но как же это больно.

Пинок отбрасывает гончую достаточно далеко, чтобы оказаться вне зоны поражения, но он не может больше обманывать себя и верить в то, что выберется отсюда живым. Ну или, если на то пошло, не мёртвым. Вокруг слишком много демонов, он хотел, чтобы их было слишком много, было весело, пока не сломался меч. 

Это же не желание умереть если ты и так мёртв, правильно? Просто… тело пытается всё исправить. Это нормально. Естественно. Он этого и хотел. И всё равно у него есть право злится, ведь он умрёт снова только потому, что Сильвана пожадничала.

Сверху падает тень и он по привычке падает на землю. Какую бы летающую погань Легион не создал, она всегда пытается утащить людей с поля битвы, а он совсем не уверен в том, что швы на шее выдержат удар столь огромных когтей. Лучше уж быть пронзённым пешим солдатом, чем быть разорванным в воздухе огромной летучей мышью.

Поле обзора закрывают огромные порванные крылья. Мелькает слишком быстрая для глаз вспышка пламени скверны. Летят брызги крови — не его, судя по тому, как шипит и дымится от неё земля. Демонической крови.

Это не одно из чудовищ Легиона.

Когда он снова поднимает голову, они окружены со всех сторон мёртвыми демонами. Поднимаясь, он прилагает все усилия, чтобы скрыть лицо за волосами, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Иллидану, чтобы не задумываться над всем этим, и с такой же осторожностью переступает через трупы чтобы вытащить обломок своего меча из демона, в котором он застрял.

— Спасибо за помощь, — говорит он, развернувшись спиной к Иллидану.

Звучащая в ответ тишина заставляет думать, что мужчина уже улетел, но нет. Он чувствует его присутствие горящим под взглядом затылком, и оно приносит одновременно боль и утешение. Может, стоит просто уйти. У Отрёкшегося не было бы причин оставаться. 

Он мёртв, мёртв, _мёртв. _У него нет права что-то чувствовать.

— Так это правда, — отзывается Иллидан. — Ты вернулся.

Ах. Конечно же. Иллидан так и не научился понимать, когда стоит отступить.

— Если это можно так назвать, — он всё ещё не разворачивается, смотрит на зазубрины на мече, игнорирует то, как пальцы сами по себе сжались на навершии. Ему не нужно дышать, но он всё равно это делает, хватаясь за нормальность в ситуации, что уже давно и безнадёжно перестала таковой быть. 

— Как?

Голос Иллидана ничего не выдаёт, а сам мужчина не придвигается ближе, но и не отходит. Он не привык видеть его таким сдержанным и гадает, смерть ли вбила хоть немного осторожности в его упрямую голову.

— Потерял голову в Запределье. Эльфы крови вернули вторую часть моего тела. Сильвана заполучила их обе, сшила, и вот он я, — он поворачивает меч пока не видит в нём своё отражение, бледное и безжизненное — по шее, почти полностью скрытой за высоким воротом, вьются очертания швов. — Здесь. Что бы это не значило.

Ответом ему служит лишь тишина. Воздух вокруг них тяжёлый, как перед грозой, давящий и потрескивающий от напряжения. Ему до ужаса хочется сглотнуть и кажется, что он не может дышать. Конечно же не может. Однако обычно это беспокоит его только на психологическом уровне, а не… не вот так. Не так, как давит присутствие Иллидана, что вытягивает из лёгких любое подобие кислорода. Он резко разворачивается и вскидывает руки, словно говоря, _вот он я, здесь._ Словно говоря, что _вот, это всё, чем я теперь когда-либо буду._

— Да не стой ты там истуканом, — молит он, давясь смешком, что звучит больше истерично, чем весело. — Скажи хоть что-то.

Иллидан смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Тихо. Неподвижно. Словно сама смерть. Ему нужно, чтобы тот разозлился, расстроился, возненавидел его, ушёл или сделал _хоть что-то,_ что угодно. Но он не делает ничего из этого. Он просто… смотрит.

Нежить не плачет, что с лёгкостью объясняется отсутствием в теле жидкостей, но глаза всё равно щиплет, и он улыбается так широко, что больно, но болит всё когда Иллидан смотрит на него вот так. Словно он его не знает, словно ему слишком всё равно чтобы злиться. Он сжимает зубы чтобы не дать вырваться зарождающемуся в груди всхлипу, обхватывает себя руками, чувствует, как безумная улыбка искажается в нечто неузнаваемое.

На него падает тень. Иллидан, похоже, решил подойти ближе, всё ещё со всё тем же выражением лица, словно видит нечто, что не способен понять, словно хочет разобрать на части и разобраться. Совсем скоро он уже в его личном пространстве, окружает со всех сторон, закрывает крыльями, стараясь не касаться. Руки Иллидана замирают рядом с его лицом, настолько близко, что кончики когтей почти касаются кожи. Ужасающе близко. 

— Это и правда ты, — шепчет он с трепетом в голосе, а руки его, кажется, трясутся от страха. — Я думал, что тебя потерял.

Кель’тас...

Срывается.

Он обрушивается на Иллидана, хватается за его плечи, словно упадёт без поддержки, словно без него рассыпется пылью и пеплом. Иллидан сгибается до его роста и обхватывает руками, держит так осторожно, словно он вот-вот разлетится на осколки. 

— Прости, — всхлипывает он, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Иллидана. — Прости, прости, я так по тебе скучал.

Рука нежно касается его шеи, а большой палец невесомо надавливает на так никогда и не зажившую полосу пересекающую шею.

— Легиону и смерти не удалось забрать тебя у меня, — шепчет он в макушку Кель’таса словно раненый зверь, — но я теперь я не дам им и шанса попытаться сделать это снова.

**Author's Note:**

> Новый контент, я аж всплакнула. Божечки, как же я люблю переводить милости по келлидану.  
Кстати, у меня есть твиттер с инфой об обновлениях и просто мемами - @felorielle  
Это всё если что есть и на фикбуке, там я даже исправляю опечатки и косяки, эх.


End file.
